


Maybe You Can Hire Your Family

by unaspectre



Series: Family Team [2]
Category: A-Team (TV), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Family, Friendship, Gen, Time Travel, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unaspectre/pseuds/unaspectre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a little accident with the Stargate Daniel's only hope of returning home is the A-Team. He just has to convince them he is really the Daniel they know - just from the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe You Can Hire Your Family

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.  
> This is in the same universe as The Family Team but not exactly a sequel.  
> Enjoy

Murdock loved visits from his nephew, not that they happened very often now Daniel was travelling. At twenty-one Daniel was nothing like the exuberant child that Murdock remembered, instead he was sober and serious, the death of his parents in that accident had completely changed him. However whenever he was with Murdock Daniel would laugh - a lot, which made Murdock try to make him laugh more and more.

“I have to go,” Daniel sighed checking his watch, “I’ve got to get to the airport or I’ll miss my flight.”

“I could always fly you,” Murdock offered with a grin, spreading his arms out, “We could soar with the birds.”

Daniel chuckled, “As much as I would love to fly with you again, my friends are waiting for me.”

Murdock hugged his nephew, “Dr Daniel Jackson, you’re only twenty-one but you’re already Dr Daniel Jackson. Your folks would be so proud.”

Daniel’s expression clouded for a moment before he smiled, “Thanks. Look after yourself, Uncle Murdock. And tell the guys to be careful.”

Murdock gave a grin, “I will. Maybe we’ll get a job in Egypt soon and we can come visit you.”

“I hope so,” Daniel hugged his uncle once more before reluctantly leaving.

Murdock stuffed his hands into his pockets watching his nephew leave, not noticing the other man standing off to one side watching wistfully.

 

“Maybe we’ll get a job in Egypt soon and we can come visit you.”

The last words his uncle had ever spoken to him floated round Daniel Jackson’s mind as he watched the younger version of himself walk away from the VA not knowing that he would never see his Uncle again.

Until now that was, when the Stargate had tossed his ass back over ten years into the past leaving him stranded unless he could use said device to return home again. Finding the Stargate hadn’t been that hard. It would be getting to it so he could use the small gizmo he’d been playing with that had caused his current predicament to get himself back to his proper time that might cause a few problems. 

Explaining the situation so that his uncle not only believed him but could get the others to do so as well wasn’t going to be easy. He knew Murdock didn’t completely live in the same world as the rest of them at the best of times, he also knew how hard Murdock focussed whenever Daniel was around but the story he had to tell him wouldn’t even be accepted by his Uncle. Daniel pushed a hand through his short hair, still not used to it after all these months, knowing he had no choice. His only hope of returning to the future, of returning to his quest to find Sha’re was to get help from the four men he’d once called family.

 

Murdock was singing to himself as he wandered back to his room, he hoped that the guys would have a mission soon – he was getting bored and seeing Daniel leave had made him want to get out for a while.

As he opened the door to his room he found a man standing with his back to the door looking at Murdock’s picture of the team. About to back out Murdock stopped as the man spoke.

“You once told me that when you felt alone in here you just looked at this picture and you remembered you weren’t.”

Murdock grimaced, the man’s voice was so familiar that alarms were going off but he wasn’t sure for what.

“Who are you?” he decided not to bother being crazy just now.

The man turned and Murdock stared at him.

“Hi, Uncle Murdock.”

“Daniel?”

Daniel shrugged.

Murdock shook his head, “No. I just...you were...” he glared at the man who looked like his nephew, “Who are you?”

“I am Daniel,” the other man replied, “And I really need the A-Team.”

*********************************************

Hannibal was worried. 

Murdock had called and told them to meet him here. Nothing too unusual except for the fact that he knew Daniel had been in town and was heading back to Egypt tonight. Murdock adored his nephew and loved spending time with him but the strain of trying not to be completely nuts in front of the kid did take its toll on the man.

“Looks like the crazy fool is here,” BA reported as a car drew into the parking lot.

Hannibal nodded, “Face, BA, remember Danny just visited so try and be nice to Murdock.”

BA rolled his eyes but said nothing as they climbed out the van. Murdock got out of the car he’d ‘borrowed’ and said something through the window before turning to the team.

“Hannibal, if he’s brought that invisible dog again,” BA rumbled leaving the threat hanging. 

“Captain,” Hannibal stated, he could see the outline of a man sitting in the car, “Who’s your friend?”

Murdock licked his lips, “I’m not crazy.”

Hannibal raised an eyebrow as Face and BA swapped confused glances.

“Not this time,” Murdock clarified annoyed, “Daniel needs our help.”

“Why would we think you’re crazy for that?” Face asked, “You know we’d help the kid out in a minute.”

Murdock hesitated as he glanced back to the car, “Daniel’s not the same as he was when you last saw him. And I know this is going to be hard to believe.”

“Captain, every moment we’re here is time for Decker to find us,” Hannibal reminded him, “Hurry this up.”

“Daniel,” Murdock called to his nephew, “You better come out here.”

Hannibal stared as did the other two at the man got out of the car. He looked like Daniel but there was no way this was the twenty-one year old kid they knew. After a second Hannibal pulled his gun, mirrored by the others.

“Who are you?” the Colonel demanded, frowning as Murdock moved in front of the man, “Captain?”

“It’s Daniel, Colonel,” Murdock told him, “I know how strange this sounds but he knows everything our Daniel does, he’s just from the future.”

 

“Stop looking at me like I’ve got two heads,” Daniel told Face as they sat in the van, driving somewhere more secure.

“It’s just a fantastic tale,” Face told him, “And I know fantastic tales.”

Daniel chuckled, “Face, you would not believe my life the past few years. To be honest, this is kinda boring.”

“You’re expecting us to believe that you’re Daniel Jackson,” Face said, ignoring the annoyed look from Murdock, “Our Danny?”

Daniel let out a slight laugh, “On my ninth birthday the four of you came to see me. Despite the fact Lynch was practically on top of you, you came to see me because it was the first birthday after the death of my parents. You guys have no idea how much you four shaped me, especially after you...” Daniel trailed off knowing he wasn’t allowed to tell them what was going to happen in the future.

“After we what?” Face asked.

Daniel dropped his head, “Can’t talk about what’s going to happen. That’s the first rule of ending up back in time.”

“You’ve done this before?” slight sarcasm filled Face’s voice.

“Once,” Daniel admitted, “My team and I ended up in 1969 a few months ago.” 

This effectively ended conversation and silence filled the van as BA continued to drive to the cabin.

*********************************************

Murdock bounced nervously as Daniel sat keeping his eyes focussed calmly on the three men staring suspiciously at him.

“Do you want to hear the full story or are you going to continue asking stupid questions and glaring at me?” Daniel asked wryly after several minutes.

“Okay,” Hannibal replied, “Tell us what happened.”

Daniel nodded, “Sit down; this is a pretty fantastical story.”

“We worked that one out hours ago,” BA told him, taking one of the seats on the couch as Face and Hannibal sat down as well. Murdock was still hovering until BA snapped, “Sit fool.”

Murdock dropped into the seat closest to his nephew and they waited for Daniel to tell them his story.

As Daniel talked the A-Team stared, their mouths opening more and more with each second. When he finished Daniel sat waiting for someone to say something.

“That’s...” Face started not sure where to actually go with the sentence.

“I know this is hard to believe,” Daniel said, “But look at me. I’m Daniel; you’ve known me since I was a kid and I need your help.”

 

“Well?” Hannibal asked his men as they stood at the other side of the room from where Daniel sat.

“It’s Daniel,” Murdock insisted.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this,” Face sighed, “But I think he’s telling us the truth.”

“BA?” Hannibal questioned the final member of the team.

“This could be a trick,” BA noted, as he looked over at the man sitting waiting, “But he is Mel’s double.”

“I noticed that too,” Hannibal mused, “Danny always resembled Claire, but when I look at him if it wasn’t for the eyes I’d say we were looking at your brother, Captain.”

“Does this mean we’re going to help him get to this Stargate?” Murdock asked.

“This means breaking into a government installation,” Face reminded them, “That’s not going to be easy, not to mention how do we get out once he’s gone? Unless this is where we get caught and he hasn’t told us that.”

“Danny wouldn’t do that,” Hannibal reminded his second in command, “The kid faced down Lynch when he was ten, remember?”

“Then we help him,” Face agreed as BA nodded, “And I’m guessing you have a plan?”

Hannibal placed his cigar between his teeth and grinned, “Always.”

 

Daniel sat waiting for the guys to decide what they were going to do, as he watched them he slid his hand into the inside pocket of his jacket and found the small laminated picture of Sha’re he had. No one knew he took this with him on missions, but there were times he needed reminding of why he was doing such stupid things and her smiling face reminded him. Slowly he traced the outline of her face with his thumb trying to capture the calmness her presence instilled in him.

“Who is she?”

Daniel’s eyes snapped up to where his uncle stood looking down at the picture. Daniel slipped the picture back into the pocket but didn’t reply.

“Daniel?”

The concern in Murdock’s voice, the worry at Daniel’s lack of reply made Daniel want to run. Telling these people about the woman he’d lost through his own stupidity was something he wasn’t looking forward to.

“She’s my wife,” Daniel finally answered, “She’s missing just now and I’m trying to find her. She’s the reason I need to get home.”

“Can I...” Murdock reached out his hand smiling as Daniel passed the picture to him. Murdock studied his nephew’s wife, “She’s beautiful.”

“She is,” Daniel smiled sadly, “And smart and I need to find her. I need you guys to help me go home so I can save her.”

Murdock handed him the picture back, “We will.”

 

Hannibal would never forget the day of Mel and Claire’s death. They were in New York helping a small shop owner fight back against a loan shark and as soon as they were done they had planned to go see Murdock’s half brother and his family. 

They’d arrived at the museum moments after the accident and Hannibal would never forget Murdock’s mad dash through the corridors after they’d been told that something had happened, the rest of the team finally caught up with him and found the pilot sitting in a corner with his nephew huddled against him as Murdock stared at the huge slab of rock that had fallen on the couple.

Over the years he’d made sure that Murdock didn’t lose touch with the kid and the team came to think of Daniel as family, on one memorable occasion they had to look after him for an entire week when he ran away from his foster home.

Looking at the man their kid had become, older than he should be Hannibal knew they had to get the kid back where he belonged.

 

“What’s the plan, Hannibal?” BA asked as they loaded up the van.

“Daniel knows where the Stargate is,” Hannibal said as he chewed on his ever present cigar, “We just have to get him to it. We’re going to walk through the front door.”

Face grimaced, “For some reason I knew you were going to say something like that.”

As Daniel and Murdock appeared from the cottage sirens sounded in the distance.

“Decker,” Hannibal grimaced, “Time to go.”

The team, plus Daniel scrambled into the van as several cars came screaming round the corner. BA expertly manoeuvred the van away from the cottage they were using; inside the vehicle Daniel and Murdock were gripping the seats as the van spun round another corner.

“Sergeant,” Hannibal called, “They’re still coming.”

“I know,” BA snapped before calling out, “Hang on.”

The van swung 180 degrees and sped through the space between the cars who as they tried to turn to catch them smashed into one another. Hannibal chuckled as he saw Decker glaring at the rapidly disappearing van.

“Nice, BA,” Hannibal laughed as he lit a cigar, “Now, let’s go find this Stargate.”

*********************************************

Daniel sat in the van waiting as the guys weaved their magic so they could get him home. It was odd but there was something so comforting about this situation. Daniel had been ten and was placed with a foster family where their own son didn’t like having to share with other kids so made life hell. The guys had shown up to check in, in front of his foster mother Daniel had told them he was fine but knowing they’d stop to get some milk for BA before leaving – knowing this because he’d made sure there was none left, Daniel snuck into the van and hid in the back. It was several hours later he was found but as the guys were in the middle of a job it was a full week before they could return him to his foster home.

It had been a fantastic week, one in which Daniel had found out exactly what his ‘uncles’ did. “Here.”

Daniel looked up a little shocked to find he wasn’t alone any more; BA was standing at his side offering him a sandwich.

“Chicken and lettuce,” BA told him, “You still like it?”

Daniel nodded, “Thanks.”

BA clapped his shoulder making Daniel smile. He vaguely remembered being afraid of BA at first but that lasted about ten seconds. The moment BA grinned the scariness disappeared and Daniel remembered spending hours helping him fix the van. In some ways he felt he’d managed to work with Teal’c because he reminded him of BA.

“Murdock says you’ve got a girl,” BA said probingly.

Daniel pulled out Sha’re’s picture and wordlessly handed it to BA who studied the woman for a few moments before handing it back. 

“We’ll get you back to help her,” BA promised.

 

“Don’t get me wrong,” Daniel said after Hannibal explained his plan, “I do trust you but…really?”

Face chuckled, “We’ve done it before, kid.”

“Didn’t you get caught the last time?” Daniel demanded, “From what I remember.”

“Daniel,” Hannibal said, “Do we look caught? Come on, don’t worry so much.”

Daniel rolled his eyes before letting out a long sigh, “Fine. Whatever you say, Colonel.”

At the look he was given from the four men Daniel chuckled, “I work with the Air Force, remember?”

“Then follow orders and let’s get you home,” Hannibal clapped his shoulder, “Okay, let’s get to the plane.”

“A plane?” BA’s voice cut through the air.

Daniel listened with a smile as BA started ranting about how he was not under any circumstances getting on a plane, especially one piloted by Murdock. As BA shouted at Hannibal, Face slipped Daniel the sedative.

“Murdock is a good pilot,” Daniel reminded BA as Face quickly swabbed the top of the large man’s arm.

BA snorted, “He’s a fool. And I ain’t gettin’ on a plane with…”

They all watched as BA stopped talking and fell forward against the steering wheel moments after Daniel injected the contents of the syringe into the large man. 

Hannibal shook his head, “We should probably be worried about how often we do that,” he shrugged, “Oh well. Let’s get him on the plane and get to New York.”

 

Murdock finished his pre-flight checks and glanced at his side where Daniel was sitting staring out at the sky. Starting the engines he grinned before letting out a whoop as the plane lifted off the ground. As they levelled off he turned to his nephew who was watching the clouds outside.

“Wanna fly for a bit?” Murdock asked smiling at the grin he received back.

As Daniel took control of the plane Murdock slid out of the cockpit to find his teammates.

“Murdock,” Face said as he strolled over to where they were sitting, with BA tied across from them, “Since you’re our pilot, whose flying?”

“Daniel,” Murdock replied.

The other two nodded as Murdock sat down, he peered at BA and gently poked his arm watching fascinated as the large man swayed slightly and moaned. Hannibal caught his hand.

“Let’s not wake up BA while we’re on the plane.”

Murdock shrugged and leaned back thinking about the man his nephew would become and wishing he could help him get his smile back.

*********************************************

From his seat in the car they’d ‘borrowed’ once reaching New York Daniel watched with a smile as Face, portraying a General at this moment, talked their way into the storage facility where the Gate was being held. As they were allowed in BA instantly locked the doors so that no one could get inside and disturb them then they got to work.

Daniel and Murdock set up the first generator while Hannibal and Face set up the other one. BA made the connections to the Gate as Daniel had instructed and soon they were ready to dial.

“Okay,” Daniel said, “BA, you need to manually dial the gate. When it opens don’t be in the way. I’ll activate the device then I’ll go through and hopefully be back home.”

“Then we say goodbye now,” Hannibal said softly glancing at Murdock whose eyes dropped sadly.

Daniel moved first to BA who silently hugged the younger man before looking him in the eyes and nodding making Daniel smile slightly. He moved next to Face who clapped his shoulder.

“We’re proud of you,” Face told him, “Just don’t lose your edge running around the galaxy. Scam when you can.”

Daniel laughed, “I pretty much do anyway. They all think I’m a helpless civilian who can’t really look after himself. They have no idea what you guys taught me.”

“Make sure they never do,” Face hugged him.

Daniel nodded before turning to Hannibal, “Thank you, for believing me and for helping me get home.”

“Are you happy?”

At Hannibal’s question Daniel looked a little bemused before he sighed, “I will be once I get Sha’re back. You guys would love her. She’s smart, mischievous and loves embarrassing me.”

“I hope we get to meet her,” Hannibal replied, “You made us proud, Kid. Just remember don’t become too proficient with the military too fast.”

Daniel nodded, “I’ve got a system.”

Hannibal clapped his shoulder and moved to help as BA began to dial the Stargate. Finally Murdock sidled up to his nephew.

“I understand now,” Daniel said as his uncle hugged him, “I know how you feel sometimes when you see and hear things that aren’t there. It was only for a few days but…”

Murdock reached out and rested his hand on Daniel’s cheek, “But you’re okay now?”

Daniel nodded, “It was a device that accidentally got into me. It’s gone now but I spent several days in a hospital.”

Murdock hugged his nephew, “Good.”

They turned as the Stargate activated and Murdock let out a soft gasp.

“Amazing, isn’t it?” Daniel grinned.

Before anyone could answer someone began to bang on the doors behind them.

“Daniel, time to go,” Hannibal snapped.

Daniel pulled out the device and quickly set the controls before he started towards the event horizon. He could hear the doors start to creak and turned to where his ‘uncles’ were preparing themselves to fight their way out.

“Daniel,” Hannibal snapped, “Go.”

Taking one last look at the four men he would never see again, Daniel ran through the event horizon.

*********************************************

The alarm sounded as the Gate began to dial; Jack jogged into the control room and watched as the guards took up position in the Gateroom.

“Any signal?” he asked as the Gate opened behind the shield.

“Not yet,” Walter said before a second later the computer beeped, “Hold on. It’s an SG1 signal.”

“Daniel,” Jack sighed in relief before moving into the Gateroom to greet his friend and demand to know where he’d been.

Jack stood waiting for his missing friend to walk down the ramp smiling as the event horizon finally rippled and Daniel appeared.

“Where the hell have you been?” Jack demanded.

Daniel shook his head, “You wouldn’t believe…”

Before he could finish a gunshot flew out the Gate and into the wall behind Jack, the two men ducked as more gunshots fired before a body slammed onto the ramp and rolled down it.

“No,” Daniel cried as he scrambled to the man laying unconscious at the bottom of the ramp.

“Close the shield,” Jack called.

“Don’t,” Daniel snapped, “Not yet. Jack, you’ll kill them if you close it.”

Confused Jack nodded at Walter and they stayed down waiting, he could hear Daniel murmur to the man as he pressed his hand to a gunshot wound. Suddenly three more men stumbled through onto the ramp and Daniel looked up at Walter.

“Close it now,” he yelled.

The shield shut and the three men spun as though realising they were trapped.

 

Daniel was trying to process the fact that his uncle was lying unconscious on the ramp bleeding but the fact the other three were now standing just in front of the Gate looking ready to fight their way out made things worse.

“It’s okay,” Daniel called, “Put your guns down.”

He frowned as neither the A-Team nor the men surrounding the Gate made any movement. 

“Murdock needs help, so put your guns down and trust me,” he said through gritted teeth.

Daniel watched as Hannibal slowly nodded to the team and they lowered their weapons allowing Jack and the guards to take them. Janet and her team arrived and moved quickly to the unconscious man lying next to Daniel as they took him away Jack turned to his friend.

“What’s going on?”

Daniel shook his head, “I’ll explain once I know he’s okay,” Daniel replied sharply before turning to Hammond, “Is that acceptable?”

Hammond nodded, “Colonel O’Neill will escort our other guests to the brig.”

Daniel wanted to argue but when Hannibal nodded softly he followed Janet and her team as they took Murdock to the infirmary.

 

“What happened?” Daniel demanded of the three conscious members of the A-team when he joined them in the brig after making sure that Murdock was resting comfortably.

“We had no way out,” Hannibal told him, “We were trying to get out when Murdock was hit and fell through your Stargate.”

“So you came to get him,” Daniel sighed.

“You know the rule.”

“I do,” Daniel rubbed his eyes before he started to laugh slightly, “I can’t believe I’m the reason you four disappeared. I always wondered what happened.”

“What do you mean?” Face demanded a little bemused.

Daniel let out another sigh before shrugging, “I guess it doesn’t matter now. I came back from Egypt a few months after my 22nd birthday and went to see Murdock. The nurse told me he’d disappeared several months ago. I didn’t believe that he wouldn’t come back because when I went into his room everything was there. So I called the van and got no answer, I used every way to contact you I possibly could, I even went to see BA’s Mom but nothing. After a year when there were no sightings, no mysterious messages and no strange presents I had to accept the fact you were gone.”

Face wrapped his arm around Daniel’s shoulders, “We’re here now, Kid.”

“And you have no way back,” Daniel replied, he held out the device showing the hole through the centre.

 

“Daniel, how in hell’s name do you know the A-team?” Jack demanded as they sat in the conference room, “And how have we never known this before?” 

Janet had organised a quick medical check for Daniel while she worked on Murdock before allowing him to debrief Hammond. Now Daniel was sitting facing his friend with Hammond at the head of the table both watching him intently.

“The man in surgery,” Daniel started his voice soft but firm, “Is H.M. Murdock.”

“Their pilot,” Hammond noted from his position at the head of the table.

“He’s my father’s half-brother,” Daniel continued very aware of the guards positioned around the room and not happy about it, “Han…Colonel Smith, Lieutenant Peck and Sergeant Baracas basically treated me like family. I grew up knowing if I needed anything I could go to them.”

“General?” Jack turned to his commanding officer obviously completely stunned that they hadn’t found any of this in Daniel’s background check.

“Probably because Captain Murdock was never known as a member of the A-team and by the time Dr Jackson came to work with us they had disappeared while he was out of the country,” Hammond mused answering the unasked question, “I’m wondering why he never mentioned his connection.”

“No offence, General,” Daniel replied, “But there was no way I was going to let you know I had a connection to them. You might have stopped me working here and I need to be here.”

“And now?” General Hammond asked pointedly.

Daniel let out a soft laugh, “General, the A-team received a Presidential Pardon last year.”

“What?” the two men demanded in astonishment.

Daniel turned to them, “I was asked what I wanted after we saved the world – again and I asked for that.”

*********************************************

Murdock smiled in relief as his nephew walked over to his bed. He didn’t like being stuck in a bed especially when he didn’t know where he was or what had happened to the rest of his team.

“Daniel,” Murdock reached out motioning him over, “You still look too old.”

Daniel sat beside him and rested his hand on his uncle’s shoulder, “I am. You’re in my time now. You’re sort of stuck here now.”

“The others?”

“They’re in the brig,” Daniel told him softly.

“Need to get out of here,” Murdock sighed.

Daniel squeezed Murdock’s hand, “No, they don’t. Trust me you guys are safe here, I promise.”

“Daniel,” Janet’s voice interrupted them, “My patient needs his rest.”

“Aren’t the nurses in VA getting prettier?” Murdock cried with as grand a wave as he could manage.

“I keep trying to explain to him he’s not in the VA,” Janet frowned, “And I’m not a nurse unfortunately he’s not believing me.”

Daniel chuckled, “He’s teasing you. Get some rest, Murdock.”

“Danny,” Murdock gripped his hand, “The others?”

“They’ll be here to see you soon,” Daniel promised, “There are just some things to be worked out.”

 

“Hannibal, we need to get out of here,” Face stated as the Colonel paced the small room they were being kept in.

“We have to trust Daniel,” BA rumbled from the other side of the room.

Hannibal stopped and frowned, “And we can’t leave Murdock here.”

“So what do we do?” Face demanded.

The door opening cut off the conversation and all three moved to the bars separating them from Daniel who was smiling at them as he walked in.

“Daniel, if you’re here to help us escape then no,” Hannibal told him sharply, “We are not letting you ruin your chances of finding your wife.”

Daniel smiled softly, “General Hammond wants to speak to you. Follow me.”

As Daniel led them through the corridors the team took in everything quickly mapping out what they would need to know if they had to escape. Finally they reached the conference room where the leader of the base was waiting with the man who’d taken them to the brig.

“Colonel Smith, Lieutenant Peck and Sergeant Baracus, I’m General George Hammond,” the General introduced himself, “Please take a seat.”

Hannibal nodded to the other two when they looked at him for confirmation before they each took their seat. Daniel slid into the one on the other side of Hammond and facing Hannibal while Jack took the seat at Daniel’s side.

“So,” Hammond started, “I’ve spoken with the President regarding this situation and your sudden arrival.”

The three members of the team stiffened slightly.

“Due to the pardon Dr Jackson procured for you…”

“What?” Face cut him off as they looked at Daniel.

Daniel shrugged, “Saved the world, got asked what I wanted. What else would I ask for?”

“Then we’re no longer wanted fugitives?” Face continued to push not believing this.

Daniel chuckled, “That is what it means.”

“Anyway,” Hammond continued, “You have your pardon however this is a completely different world to the one you knew and questions will be raised about the fact you haven’t aged. I have been authorised to offer you all a position here in the SGC.”

“What?” Daniel gasped but his excitement was soon tempered as he looked at Hannibal’s face.

“General, I need to discuss this with my team before I can give you a definite decision,” Hannibal stated slowly.

Hammond nodded, “I’ve assigned you all rooms here as I assumed you wouldn’t want to leave while Captain Murdock is in the infirmary. Dr Jackson will escort you once he’s taken you to see your team-mate.”

 

Hannibal sat in the room he’d been assigned going over in his mind everything that had happened. He knew the others would look to him to confirm what they should do. He just wished he knew.

“Come in,” he called when someone knocked softly on the door. 

He smiled as Daniel walked in; dressed all in blue although older than he should be he still looked impossibly young as he pulled the seat over to the side of the bed.

“Murdock is doing fine,” Hannibal started hoping to stall the conversation he knew he was about to have.

“I know,” Daniel stated softly, “I’ve been to see him a couple of times.”

“Danny…”

“Daniel, I stopped being Danny a long time ago.”

“Fine,” Hannibal replied, “Daniel, you have to give us some time to think about this.”

Daniel shook his head and started to pace, “What is there to think about? Hannibal, you guys have been thought dead for ten years. The world has changed completely and you could do some good here.”

“And there are a lot of new things we might want to see,” Hannibal reminded him, “What exactly is there to keep us here in a mountain?”

“Other than what’s beyond the Stargate?” Daniel said before he dropped his eyes, “There’s me.”

Hannibal stood and moved to Daniel, resting his hand on the younger man’s shoulder.

“You guys disappeared on me,” Daniel continued not looking up, “I know now it was my fault but then…” he trailed off for a second before continuing, “I’ve lost everyone who was ever important to me and I spend my life searching for my wife who I don’t even know I’ll be able to help if I do find her…” he trailed off again, “Sorry.”

“Listen to me, Kid,” Hannibal said softly, “Let me talk to the other three about our options but no matter what we will not disappear on you again. I promise.”

Daniel nodded stepping back, “I have work to do. I’ll come see you later.”

Hannibal sighed as Daniel ran away; he looked around the small room and decided to gather his team. They had some decisions to make.

 

Murdock sat itching to get out of the bed and find out what was going on. Thankfully the other three appeared each pulling a chair to sit at his side.

“If you aggravate my patient you will be out,” the doctor told Hannibal sharply.

As she walked away Hannibal drew the curtain around the bed and taking his seat.

Face let out a long breath, “She is scary.”

“Okay,” Hannibal stopped the conversation before it started, “We need to talk about what we’re going to do.”

Face laughed incredulously, “Whatever we want. Hannibal, we’re free. Personally I’m heading for Hawaii.”

“You could,” Hannibal nodded, “But what then? Face, you’d never be happy spending all your time there.”

“Then I can go somewhere else,” Face replied, “Anywhere else. No more scamming, no more running, no more fighting.”

“You’d be bored within two weeks,” BA chortled.

“The bottom line is we’ve been offered a place here,” Hannibal interrupted, “Daniel wants us to stay and from the looks of things my film career is probably over.”

“I’m staying,” Murdock said, “Danny says he kept Billy for me.”

BA rolled his eyes but for once didn’t rise to the bait, “We can do some good.”

All three turned to Face who groaned and leaned back in his chair, “Hannibal,” he whined.

Hannibal stared directly at his second-in-command not saying anything, just waiting and finally Face sighed and nodded.

“Until we find Danny’s wife,” he stated, “I’m in but only till then.”

*********************************************

Daniel stood at the bottom of the ramp waiting for the Stargate to dial smiling as the newest team, SG15 aka the A-team joined SG1 for their first off world mission. The past few weeks had been quite strange but having his family back in his life had been wonderful for Daniel. Jack was still a little annoyed that Daniel had never mentioned the connection to the team, especially as it had become apparent very quickly that Daniel had been playing the civilian and wasn’t as clueless about the military as he seemed to be. 

The team had spent some time catching up with the past decade, they’d been found some apartments with the exception of Murdock who was staying with Daniel for the moment and now Hammond had decided they were ready to be put into the rotation.

Jack had volunteered SG1 to show them the ropes and it was a standard recon to a new address scheduled for today.

“So,” Murdock said as he moved to stand next to Daniel, “What’s it like out there?”

Daniel watched the Gate open and smiled slightly, “Incredible.”

Murdock grinned and clapped his nephew’s shoulder, “Let’s go. Billy’s getting restless.”

With a chuckle Daniel started up the ramp with Murdock and together they followed the others through.


End file.
